


Middle of Nowhere

by ReiikoSilver



Series: The Moon and the Sky [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiikoSilver/pseuds/ReiikoSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime after Chapter 11 in Comfort/Moon and the Sky verse</p><p>Lin asks Kya "Why did you come back?"</p><p>Kyalin centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

“Korra what's going on?” Asami asked, obviously confused why a tear ridden Korra was hugging the chief of police.

Lin sensing the situation was going to get out of control she either had two options

A) Use her skills to control the situation and politely excuse them from her office.

Or

B) Make an excuse to leave.

“That reminds me I have to help Tenzin's sister Kya, move.... furniture.”

'B' it was.

Lin then excused herself then left the soon to be quarreling lovers alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lin what are you doing here, I thought you were at your office.” Tenzin asked, surprised by the metal bender’s appearance. “I had to get away for a while, Korra and Asami are having some lovers quarrel and I’d rather not have anything to do with it.” Lin answered. “Well, you’re always welcome in our home Lin never forget that. “Appreciate it Tenzin, hey is Kya around… the excuse I concocted to get away from them involved her and furniture moving.” Lin asked, wondering where the water bender was. “She’s outside with Pema in the garden, I’ll go get her if you need.”

“No it’s fine.” Lin said, “I’ll go find her myself.”

Once outside, she found her person of interest arguing with Tenzin’s wife.

“I told you not to give the plants too much water!!!” a frustrated Pema yelled.

“Maybe if you make up your mind on how much water I should use we wouldn’t be going through this!!!” Kya snapped back.

“Umm… am I interrupting something?” Lin interjected.

“Oh! Hello Lin.” Pema said, slightly thankful she was here to diffuse this situation.

“Lin!!!!” Kya yelled before she took off with blinding speed towards the metal bender then wrapped her arms around her and said “I missed you..”

“Kya, I was here yesterday.” Lin said after pulling the water bender off of her.

“I know, but that’s too long for us to be apart.” Kya said attempting to hug Lin again. Lin dodged Kya’s advances and said “I told you..” Lin was interrupted as she had to duck another one of Kya’s hugs “No.”

“Fine, you’re no fun.” Kya said while mock pouting. “What is Republic City’s finest doing in our humble abode anyway?”

Lin braced herself for another one of Kya’s hug attacks and said in a low voice “I was looking for you actually...WHOA!!” Lin shouted as she had to dodge another hug. “You do miss me!” Kya yelled as she was determined to get another hug on Lin.

Sighing, Lin said “I told the girls I was going to be with you doing errands just so I can get away from them, if they ask you were with me moving furniture.” Kya then laughed and said “That was the best excuse you can come up with?”

“Yes.” Lin bluntly stated.

“At least you’re here, can you at least accompany me for a walk?” Kya softly asked, hopeful the metal bender would walk with her.

“Sure.”

Walking along the docks, Lin asked Kya “Why did you come back? I thought you moved to the South Pole to help your mother out after your father passed, and I thought after the whole Red Lotus fiasco you would return.”

 

 

 

 

> _In the desert when I heard your name_  
>  _In the desert sand where we would lay_  
>  _In the desert sun I burned my face_  
>  _You deserted me but you left the pain_

Kya just answered

 

“You.”

 

“Why?” Lin asked, her usual hardened features softening at that revelation.

“Remember when I found you alone crying after your breakup with my stupid younger brother, I took you in my arms and held you close and said you wouldn’t be alone?”

“Yea.”

 

 

 

 

> _When the sky turns into red_  
>  _I'll be out here on my own_  
>  _Don't forget I once called your heart my home_  
>  _If the wind should ever change_

“I meant it Lin, and even though I broke my promise and went to go travel the world and take care of my mother, one thing remained for certain.”

“What was that?”

 

 

 

 

> _Who's to say that you will still be the same_  
>  _But neither will I_

Lin never the one to get when a hint smacks her in the face, Kya then continues

“Have you heard the story of when the waterbender fell in love with the heartbroken earthbender?”

 

 

 

 

> _In the desert where I saw your smile_  
>  _In the desert sand where we would play_  
>  _In the desert heat my tears will dry_  
>  _You deserted me when you walked away_

Before Lin was able to answer, Kya planted a soft kiss on her lips, trying to taste as much of the metal bender before she surely was to pull her off. But when that time didn’t come, a shocked Kya looked Lin in her eyes. Then the metal bender spoke

 

“Will this story have a happy ending?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

> _Middle of nowhere_  
>  _Won't you come find me there_
> 
>  

Kya then kissed Lin once more, then said "I've been holding on to these feelings for ages.  I was always in the corner looking out of pure jealousy at you being with Tenzin, wishing you belonged to me.  When I was in the South Pole I always dreamed of the day where I would come home and be reunited with you.  Seeing you alone and constantly bitter at the world broke my heart, you did nothing to deserve that Lin!  I had to do something.."

Lin interrupted with a kiss and told Kya "You talk too much."

"So, are we together?" Kya asked hopeful for a positive answer.

 "I guess we are aren't we?  Don't make our relationship public just yet.  I want to drop it on Tenzin at the right time."  Lin answered then both women laughed.  "Sounds like a plan." Kya said.

After their walk they sat down on a bench overlooking the ocean, Kya sitting on Lin's lap while her arms were wrapped around the waterbender's waist.

"You should come home with me tonight." Lin suggested.

"I may take you up on that offer." Kya replied before kissing Lin, then they resumed observing the sunset

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Kyalin.... Lin Baefong needs love!
> 
> Anyway, had to get this story out of my system too. Song is "Middle of Nowhere" by Tinashe.
> 
> Something tells me I should make this more than a one shot, i don't know you guys tell me.
> 
> You know the deal, comment, kudos, and hate mail.


End file.
